


The Seduction of Faramir

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "Different Decisions" challenge.  I haven't done one of these in a while and this idea came to mind almost as soon as I saw the challenge.  If I don't post it now I'll chicken out so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Faramir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "Different Decisions" challenge. I haven't done one of these in a while and this idea came to mind almost as soon as I saw the challenge. If I don't post it now I'll chicken out so here it is.

**One**

Sending a hobbit on such a mission as this was foolhardy, a decision destined for failure and the end of all they held dear. He knew his father would have wanted the ring brought to Gondor, had been convinced it could be a powerful weapon against Sauron. Faramir understood that was equally ill-advised. Destroying it was the only viable option, but it required a warrior to see it done. He had no doubt Boromir's intentions had been misconstrued, his passion and zeal mistaken for avarice and obsession. Faramir was determined to complete the mission his brother had died to fulfill.

 **Two**

He sat on watch rolling the ring between his fingers, marveling at its unnatural weight. A soft whisper floated across the wind, a voice akin to his mother's, gentle and kind and instantly magnetic. He closed his hand around the band, felt it warm against his palm.

Doubts began to bleed into his mind. Might it be more fruitful to simply hide the ring from Sauron? Perhaps continuing on this path would cause the fall of Osgiliath. Faramir was curious what would happen if he put on the ring only briefly, wondered if it would mold perfectly to his finger.


End file.
